Tatiana Zudovsky
Tatiana Zudovsky (born 1979) is a statue in Tucker's Wand. Tatiana worked for Models Inc as a personal assistant to Zoe Hollander before ending up the first member of Tucker Holmes's collection. Biography Tatiana was born in Minsk, Belarus, a middle child of five. Tatiana and her siblings were all very athletic as children, Tatiana learning to box and wrestle, but she still maintained a feminine side and studied fashion. After graduating high school Tatiana's parents, a teacher and a travel agent, managed to send her to Decker State College via an exchange program, and it ended up being the last time Tatiana would be in her home country. After earning a fashion degree from DSC in Malibu Tatiana managed to impress Zoe Hollander, getting herself in on the ground floor of Models Inc. Tatiana's snappy judgements, ability to act as a bodyguard if needed and general efficiency impressed Miss Zoe, though she eventually tired of how often the Belorussian smoked. Tucker Holmes encountered Tatiana when going to see his girlfriend Haley Leone audition for the company and Tatiana tried to shut him out, resulting in him freezing her with the Wand of Kronos. Tucker kept Tatiana but she was later freed by Rebecca Mosley, the pair stealing the wand from Maggie Yen and causing chaos before Tucker caught them and fixed everything. Since the incident Tatiana has remained a steady member of Tucker's collection. Personal Information * Current Age: 29 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'8.5" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Honey Blonde * Eye Color: Green * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Fellow Captives * Candice Robins * Hitomi Maki * Zoe Hollander * Jennifer Yates * Angela Schwarz * Annika Ostergard * Anastasia Stephanos * Lara Zanella * Rhayne Weber * Carly Goodwin * Chetana Shenkar Former Co-Workers * Zoe Hollander * Kathryn Summers * Diane West Appearances * Tucker's Wand V: Haley's Audition * Tucker's Wand VII: Minding the Store * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand VIII: Rebecca's Revenge * Tucker's Wand IX: Maggie and Haley Play * Tucker's Wand XI: The Vancouver Trip * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XVI: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tucker's Wand XVIII: Curious Fiona * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts 1 and 3 * Tucker's Wand XXII: Day at the Park * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Tucker's Wand XXIV: One Hell of a Day * Tucker's Wand XXV: The Big Move * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXII: Ring Around the Wand Trivia * Tatiana is based on actress Milla Jovovich, who was frozen in Resident Evil: After-Life. Tatiana's personality was based on Jovovich's character of Katinka from the film Zoolander. * Tatiana was added to Tucker's collection due to her rude attitude. * As a member of Tucker's collection she is often is a coat hanger or key holder and is either dressed like a French maid or just plain naked. * Though Tatiana is in several stories she only has speaking roles in two of them much like Rebecca Mosley. The stories are Haley's Audition and Rebecca's Revenge. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Tucker's Wand Category:Models Inc